1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to presenting images. More specifically, the field of the invention relates to presenting images in a windowing environment based on multi-touch user input, the images generated by a medical imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windowing environments are common in the medical field. Such environments facilitate medical analysis via displaying medical images side by side on a large screen. Medical imaging systems may include scanners (such as computed tomography (CT) scanners and magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) scanners) which provide views inside a body. These views may be organized into a stack or series of visual “slices” (i.e., image slices). Trained individuals analyze the stack of image slices by scrolling back and forth in the stack. In addition, many image manipulations aid in the analysis of the image slices, such as changing the brightness and contrast, combining slices in various ways (e.g., maximum intensity projection (MIP), and automatic edge detection and object identification.